Making It In The World
by Nerd Girl 1
Summary: Murdoc is struggling to make it on his own after running away from home. Instead of doing the right thing to better himself, he does the illegal thing. WARNING: Drug distribution and use.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again guys! Yes, I've written yet _another_ ****story x'D But I haven't updated none of my current stories ;n; Welp, I'm going back to school in exactly 2 weeks, so expect a shit ton of updates. **

**Anyway, I was at my aunt's house all day yesterday when I wrote this, so that explains why it's really short. I apologize for it not being as great of a start as most of my other stories ; n ;**

* * *

June 6, 1984. Today is the best day of Murdoc Niccals's life. Today he was turning 18, meaning he was legal and could live on his own. He overheard his father on the phone with someone. His father was planning on waking him up and kicking him out, not caring where he got his next meal from, or if he were to survive or not on his own.

He had a whole other plan, though.

He was going to run away.

Run away for all of the _abuse._

Run away from the _unhappiness_.

Run away from what was his father.

Jacob has put him through so much over the years. Forcibly making Murdoc dress up to sing so he could get beer money, not caring how much he was beaten in school, and even beating him himself. This was Murdoc's only chance to get away from it all before this Hell sucked him into the point of no return.

And if Murdoc didn't know anything, he knew one thing for sure.

He wasn't passing up this opportunity.

He was supposed to go with his older brother. Despite the abuse he got from him, Murdoc still looked up to Hannibal, though he will never admit it. When the teen was younger he and often talk about leaving the Hell hole they called home together in those rare moments they weren't fighting.

Unfortunately, Hannibal left Murdoc. The younger Niccals caught him sneaking out of his bedroom window with his belongings in a bag he was taking.

"I'm sorry little brother." Hannibal said to him as he ruffled his hair. "I promise to come back for you once I get myself together.

"But what if Jacob kills me before you come back?" Murdoc asked with widened eyes.

"Then I'll be sure to kill him." The older Niccals turned to jump out of the window. But before he did, he turned back to face his brother.

"Be safe."

"I will."

And he was out.

That day never came. Hannibal was thrown in prison for fraud with a 30-year sentence and a bond of 1.5 million dollars.

Of course his ass of a father wasn't going to bail him out.

That night Murdoc hadn't gotten any sleep. He was too busy packing up what he was taking with him. He didn't know when his father was coming to give his 'rude awakening', so he wanted to be gone before he came.

Jacob left the house at 8:00 to go to the pub. That was a good thing, since Murdoc had enough time to pack and be gone without a trace.

The bad part about it was the fact that it was nearing 12 am and his father would be walking back in their shit home any minute and Murdoc still had to get a couple of necessities. More specifically, a few wads of cash his father had stored away somewhere.

They youngest Niccals knew he had it hidden in his room in a vault somewhere. He went to Sebastian's room and carefully rummaged through the mess of clothes, beer bottles, and other trash, making sure not to make it look like he'd even been there. After minutes of searching, Murdoc finally found it, along with the code to open it illegibly scribbled on it moments earlier. He quickly put it in and took 3 handfuls of cash and put them in his bag. He would've took it all, but just in case his father somehow found him again when he made it big, he didn't want him angry over the fact that he'd stolen all of his money and wanted it back.

Murdoc put the safe back where he found it and hurriedly ran to his room. He found a piece of paper and pencil and jotted something down onto it before placing it on his bed and running to the front door and leaving out of it. He made sure to go in the opposite direction his father went to further prevent the eldest Niccals from finding him.

**THE NEXT FEW MINUTES**

Jacob came stumbling back inside of his shithole angry and going to take it out on Murdoc.

Or so he thought.

He tramped up the stairs to his youngest son's room and kicked the door in to find that Murdoc wasn't there. He searched throughout his room looking for the teen mumbling little things like "Come out from hiding you little faggot." Finally he stopped and just as he was about to turn and search the rest of the house the note to him from the youngest Niccals sitting on his bed caught his eye through his peripheral. He picked it up and read it aloud.

"See you in Hell you son of a bitch."

Jacob simply smirked and shrugged, balling the note up and tossing it aside over his shoulder, wishing Murdoc the worst of luck on his own in the world.

And just like that, he was gone. He never even looked back at the place he called home for 18 years. Why? Because, 'home' isn't a place you hate. 'Home' isn't filled with so much sadness and abuse.

He would soon realize maybe planet Earth isn't home.


	2. Chapter 2

Murdoc's first month on his own was hard.

Not wanting to spend any money, he slept outside for a few nights before finally going to a cheap motel. He would always take valuable items with him when he went out, just in case someone were to rob his room.

He tried getting a job and keeping it, but he'd end up quitting or getting fired.

The teen had many options at this age, many of them practical and almost guaranteeing success, money, and power. The sky was the limit.

He chose a less practical one instead and wasted time to become a rock star.

It's always been a dream of Murdoc's to be famous. He was Hell bent on making that happen. He started forming bands when he was sixteen. All he'd have to do is tell his future bandmates that with his help, they'd become famous and have everything they could possibly think of. Most of them being poor, they'd immediately say okay, agreeing to terms and conditions they couldn't accept or follow, ultimately having a huge fallout with Murdoc and quitting. Or they'd start to slack due to being too focused on the future, making Murdoc abandon them.

And it was on to the next band.

Most of his bands didn't do so great. After a spell of binge drinking and smoking cigarettes and weed, he'd bounce back and start over. On another one of his attempts he met a man named Joel Gill.

Joel Gill was a talented young man who played guitar and sung. His lyrics were very morbid. Murdoc saw him perform and the pub one muggy summer night. After the show Murdoc approached the man.

"Hey, the name's Murdoc." He extended his hand for Joel to shake.

"Hello. I'm Joel." He shook the latter's hand.

"You're pretty good."

Joel nodded. "Thanks man."

The teen moved in for the kill. "I have a band, would you like to join it?"

Joel paused to think. Murdoc didn't give him enough time to answer.

"Imagine how successful we'll be in the future. We'll have everything we ever wanted and more."

Joel thought for a second. "I want to check you guys out first."

Grinning in satisfaction, Murdoc told him were they'd be performing and what time they would do so and was on his way.

The day Murdoc's band Broiled Leash played, Joel showed up to the show. Seeing how the band was 'rubbish' after getting booed off the stage Joel declined. Angry, Murdoc quit the band.

As Murdoc was walking to the motel, his stomach growled. He hadn't ate in a couple of days, and he didn't want to die before becoming successful, so he went to the nearest fast food place and ordered a meal to suffice him for the night. Once the teen was safely in his room he counted his money. It was still a lot, but at the rate he was going he'd spend it all or starve saving it.

And Lord knows he didn't want to do that.

He needed money, and fast. Searching for the phone in his small room, he dialed his friend's number.

"Oi, Scott, it's Murdoc."

Scott sounded on the other line. "Murdoc? It's been a while."

"Yeah, long time since we last spoke, huh."

"Way too long. So, what do you want this time? Dust? Mary? Codeine? Ex? You name it, it's yours."

Murdoc chuckled. "Heh, not this time mate; this is a business call, but I need you to get me a large supply."

Murdoc could almost hear Scott's eyebrows go up. "How much are we talkin'?"

He hesitated before speaking again. "5 kilos of coke should be enough."

"_Five _kilograms?" Scott repeated. "What are you tryin' to do, sell the shit?!"

Murdoc laughed throatily. "Yeah, mate. I need cash."

The latter chortled. "Followin' in ya father's footsteps, eh?"

Murdoc gritted his teeth. "Don't fucking compare me to him…" He snarled through clenched teeth.

"Aye, I didn't mean to hit a nerve. Sorry." Scott apologized. "Meet me at the usual spot in 10."

Murdoc nodded, despite Scott not being able to see or hear it. "Okay." He hung up.

The teen collapsed onto the bed and let out a sigh. He really didn't want to deal drugs, but he had to in order to get money. Regular jobs weren't working out for him, and until he could form a decent band the money from that was miles away. He glanced at the clock and sighed again before getting up from his spot and walking out of the door.

He met Scott in the usual spot they met at.

"Niccals." Scott acknowledged.

"Wells." Murdoc nodded.

Scott handed Murdoc a duffle bag. "I want £200 for it."

Murdoc dug in his pocket and gave the latter the desired amount.

"See ya 'round the block Niccals. And remember to watch out for the pigs."

The teen nodded and turned around to go back to his room.

Murdoc never quit trying to form successful bands. He was just selling drugs to get money easily until he formed the one band that would take him to the top of the charts.

One band in particular almost got popular locally.

Having high hopes for Booze Of Fuel, Murdoc thought this was his big break.

This band led him to meet Alexander Robinson, a dark haired man with tired, melancholic eyes and a smile that seemed a bit forced, despite how much it appeared on his features. He was the same height as Murdoc and had pale skin, a slightly thin frame, and a short Caesar cut. It was something about him that drew Murdoc to him. He was, _different _from the other band members.

Just like Murdoc, he had a very rough past. Being bounced from orphanage to orphanage, getting raped at the age of 3 all the way until he was 12, and being physically and verbally abused all of his life, it was a wonder how he still managed to smile, even if it was forced.

The only escape from his reality was playing guitar and the anti-depressants that would often have him dopey for a while.

He and the teen instantly became friends. Alex and Murdoc looked out for each other, Murdoc especially kept an eye on Alex because he was the only human being he'd ever considered a friend. Alex convinced Murdoc to stop dealing drugs and focus more in the band.

He was like Hannibal in a way, just more compassionate and supporting.

Unlike most of Murdoc's past failed bands, this band consisted of members with some talent. Every show they had was hype for an amateur band, and loads of people would come to see them. Murdoc was confident in this band.

Happiness never lasts forever though…


End file.
